Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type utilizing a motion transmitting core element have many uses in automotive environments. One such use is in connection with a cruise control. Typically, when not engaged, a cruise control assembly does not affect the operation of the throttle linkage which is independently controlled by the accelerator pedal. When the cruise control assembly is engaged the throttle linkage is set and retained in position thereby.
Because of the design requirements and limited space in the engine compartment of today's automobiles, it is necessary to provide a cruise control assembly having a relatively shorter length from the support member to the throttle linkage or controlled member than previously known assemblies. The assembly must not affect normal movement of the throttle linkage when not engaged. When engaged, the cruise control should set and maintain the position and throttle linkage
In one known cruise control assembly, a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type having a conduit and a movably extending core element is utilized. An end member is movably supported by the conduit. The end member includes a tubular portion. One end of the tubular portion defines a channel therein for receiving a slug which is disposed on the end of the core element and defining a lost motion connection between the core element and end member. The end member further contains a coupling member for connecting the end member to a control member. The conduit further includes a fitting for attaching the assembly to a support structure. The system is deficient in that the entire end member is movable with respect to the conduit. That is, there is no relative longitudinal movement between the lost motion connection and the end member. Thus, there is no overlapping arrangement between the lost motion connection and the end member. This system requires an excessive and undesirable overall length to effectuate proper movement of the core element.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,159 to Tschanz issued Mar. 23, 1969 discloses a similar motion transmitting remote control assembly. In this assembly, a telescoping member is slideably supported by a conduit. An end fitting connects the telescoping member with a member to be controlled. The end fitting includes an elongated opening for providing a lost motion connection between the end member and the member to be controlled. The lost motion connection is at the connection between the end member and the controlled member and therefore requires an overall length which is excessive for some environments.